deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cartoonfan12345/Cartoonfan's What-If Combatant Analysis segment/scripts
If you're reading this... greetings I guess. This page/blog is simply meant for me to write my own analysis scripts for combatants I wish to use in future battles. Rules & Expectations Okay, if you plan on checking this page out, please read the following: *This is NOT a free to use script creator. Nothing I write here is allowed to be used by anyone except myself. Please do not copy my scripts for your own battles. I highly encourage creativity and originality. Any battle that uses a script written here without permission and/or credit will be reported to the admins. *I DO NOT take requests, period. The only scripts I write here will be ones I'' want to write, so please don't ask. *Keep in mind that while I may write these, don't expect me to write a battle with said combatants... yet. With that said, I hope you like these scripts. Springtrap/William Afton (Complete) '(Cue:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location - Main Menu theme)' Wiz: In the late seventies to early eighties, in the small city of Hurricane, Utah, two men had a dream: to create a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. '''Boomstick: That... doesn't sound legal.' Wiz: These men were Henry and William Afton. Enter Fredbear's Family Diner, a pizzeria with animatronic mascots Fredbear and SpringBonnie, which were also designed to function as costumes, dubbed the 'springlock suits'. These work by recoiling and compressing the animatronic parts to make enough room for a person to fit. Boomstick: Buuut unfortunately for Henry, William was kind of a psychotic murderer who probably only wanted to open the diner so he could kill children. Wiz: Even worse, his first victim (that we're aware of) just so happen to be Henry's own daughter, Charlotte, who was locked out of the building at the time. Boomstick: And boy would that come back to bite him later! But for now, Fredbear's closed down, not because a kid died there, but cause the suitimatronics were obviously a bad idea, but that's for later... oh, and a kid died there... And yet SOMEHOW these guys decided it was a good idea to open up another restaurant! Only this time they just recolored the bear and rabbit animonstrosities and added a chicken and a fox! Real smooth guys, real smooth. Wiz: Under the new name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, this time their business would rise up in popularity. Buuut Afton's days of child murder were far from over. (Cue: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (Troll) - Menu theme) Wiz: See, with the success of Freddy's, William decided to make his own line of animatronics, storing them underground to be rented out for private birthday parties. Though, unlike Henry's, these were specifically designed to kidnap and murder children. But, while he was off likely murdering some innocent kids, William's daughter, Elizabeth, got... um... Wiz: What would you even call that? Boomstick: Does it matter? She's fucking dead regardless! Wiz: Fair enough I suppose. But turns out that she wasn't gone forever. See, in the Five Nights At Freddy's universe, apparently if you get murdered in any Fazbear location, your spirit will take refuge inside one of the animatronics. Which is what happened to Charlotte and William's kids. Boomstick: So naturally William got the hell out of there. But not before sending his last son Michael off to 'put her back together'. Although I'm pretty sure he did that just so he didn't have deal with anymore kids. Wiz: With no one to get in his way, William got back to work committing... you guessed it; child murder. Only this time, he did things a bit more... creatively? Boomstick: Yeah, I'm not gonna dance around this. The guy embraced his inner furry by putting on the old SpringBonnie suit, cause that was still around. Then he lured some kids away from their parents into a secret backroom where he basically killed them all. Wiz: Right, then he dispossessed of the bodies by... stuffing them into the new animatronics. Though in doing this, the Puppet, the animatronic that Charlotte possessed, would "give life" by enabling the spirits of Afton's victims to possess the very animatronics they were trapped in. Boomstick: Sooo William just unintentionally made a small army of killer robots, but they're specifically out to kill him? Wiz: In a manner of speaking, yes. Boomstick: Huh... reminds me of when my uncle tried to make an army of robots out of beer cans... it didn't end well for anyone involved. Wiz: Um... okay then? Getting back on track, this incident lead to Freddy's closing down. Boomstick: For about four seconds before ANOTHER restaurant opened up! I'm pretty sure we all know where this is going. 'New restaurant opens, William kills kids, restaurant closes, repeat.' That's the basic gist of it. You'd think after the first set of murders, these guys would be arrested. Wiz: But everything would change in (presumably) the nighties when after the third pizzeria closed down, Afton decided to end the madness once and for all. He proceeded to tear the mascots Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy apart. Though in doing this, Afton unknowingly released the spirits of his victims, who cornered him in that locations safe room. Boomstick: So he decided to hide in his old murder suit. Everything went just fine. Boomstick: Perfectly fine. (Cue: Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Ambiance) Wiz: See, the reason why the springlock suits got Fredbear's closed down was due to the springlocks being too easy to snap back into animatronic mode, releasing cross beams, wires and other mechanical parts, which would kill a person within minutes. Boomstick: But if you thought that was the end of the purple killer, then you're probably new to FNAF. Wiz: While Afton most certainly perished in that suit, he wasn't quite ready to leave this world. But he had become trapped inside that springlock suit inside that old run down restaurant for roughly thirty years. Boomstick: And you could imagine that being stuck in an old suit for thirty years will do to you. William's body decayed, the suit started falling apart, and... well you get the idea. God, that's gotta smell horrible. Wiz: Eventually, Afton's body decayed to the point of becoming unrecognizable. At this point, William had become one of the very monsters he had unintentionally created. He had become an animatronic, commonly referred to as Springtrap. *Springtrap jumpscares the player/viewer in Five Nights at Freddy's 3* (Cue: TryHardNinja - Just an Attraction) Boomstick: Holy hell that was the longest backstory we've done yet! Why did we spend so much time on that?! Wiz: A number of reason. But getting back on track, Springtrap was eventually found and unburied to be used as a prop for the new horror attraction, Fazbear's Fright. This gave him the perfect opportunity to return to his old habits of bloody murder. Boomstick: And he can do it pretty easily too! Being, well, a man sized robot, Springtrap's naturally gonna be pretty damn strong and tough. Even before he died, Mr.Purple Guy was able to tear the original four animatronics apart with his bare hands! Keep in mind that not only are those fuckers made from steel, they can overpower and kill grown men with ease! Wiz: Plus Springtrap is quite quick and maneuverable. As we've discussed before, the animatronics are capable of speeds of roughly 45 feet per second, or roughly 30 miles per hour. To contrast, the fastest man ever recorded, Usain Bolt, was recorded to have ran at nearly 28 miles per hour. While that may not sound impressive, keep in mind that was Bolt's top speed, and that Afton is likely faster than that as he was able to catch them before they could react. Boomstick: So, outrunning this ugly fuck isn't an option. But don't think that he's gonna be easy to take down. Not only is his endoskeleton made from steel, he's withstood being inside the horror attraction when it burned down. Wiz: But if Afton finds himself dealing with a rather pestering night guard, he will summon the phantoms. PhantomBBJumpscare.gif PhantomChicaJumpscare.gif PhantomFreddyJumpscare.gif PhantomFoxyJumpscare.gif Puppetlookingatyou.gif *Insert Phantom jumpscares.* Boomstick: Wait, why do they all look like watermelons? Wiz: The phantoms are illusions based off of animatronics from the various Fazbear entertainment locations. Springtrap can summon any of them at random to disorient a target and disrupt any nearby electronics. However they cannot directly attack someone, and a smart enough target can likely find ways to stop them from appearing. Boomstick: Yeah, but good luck stopping something you can't keep track of! Buuut despite that, Willy's not much of an actual fighter, preferring to quickly overpower a victim before they can react. And a good electric shock will stun him long enough for someone to outsmart him. Plus, that suit apparently still has some of its original programming, and if he hears so much a kid's laughter, he'll blindly follow it! You'd think Afton would try to shut that off, being an expert mechanic and all. Wiz: And in a form of irony, after ending countless lives, William would meet his end after getting trapped inside a fake pizzeria designed by his old partner Henry and set ablaze, finally sending him to the darkest pit of hell. But if there's one thing you should always know about William Afton: whether it being crushed to death in a robot suit, or be trapped in a burning building, he'll always come back. *Springtrap jumpscares the player/viewer during the salvage segment in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator* Springtrap: "That was EASIER than I thought it would be!" Sans (Incomplete) Junko Enoshima (Incomplete) Category:Blog posts Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:Character Analysis